se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ariel Sharon/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Ariel Sharon - Johannes Rau.jpg| (FILE) A file photograph showing German Federal president Johannes Rau (R) showing the Israeli premier Ariel Sharon (L) the way towards his office in Berlin, Germany, 06 July 2001. Sharon, who had been in a coma after suffering a stroke and brain haemorrhage on 04 January 2006 while campaigning for re-election, died on 11 January 2014 at the age 85. Credit: EPA Ariel Sharon - Horst Köhler.jpg| Köhler meets with Ariel Sharon before the speech in the Knesset. AP Ariel Sharon - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| El canciller de Alemania, Gerhard Schroeder (derecha), da la bienvenida a Ariel Sharon en frente del edificio del Reichstag en Berlin, el 5 de julio del 2001. (EFE) Francia * Ver Ariel Sharón - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac a accueilli chaleureusement Ariel Sharon. Photo : AFP Ariel Sharón - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| France's ruling party chairman meets Ariel Sharon. AP Archive Países Bajos * Ver Ariel Sharon - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Onze voormalige premier Jan-Peter Balkenende schudt handen met een oorlogsmisdadiger. Hij nodigde hem uit om een bezoek te brengen aan Nederland. (14 maart 2005, persfoto van de Israëlische regering). Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Ariel Sharon - Juan Pablo II.jpg| LA STRETTA DI MANO TRA PAPA GIOVANNI PAOLO II E ARIEL SHARON IN VATICANO IL 26 APRILE 1999 (ANSA) España * Ver Ariel Sharón - José María Aznar.jpg| Con Ariel Sharon.14. Italia * Ver Ariel Sharon - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| 2001, con il presidente israeliano Ariel Sharon Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (C) and European Commission President Romano Prodi (R) listen to Belgian Prime Minister Guy Verhofstadt, whose country holds the EU's rotating presidency, as they start their meeting November 18, 2001 in Jerusalem. Sharon urged the European Union to stop transferring funds to the Palestinian Authority which he said was spent on weapons to use against Israel. Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (L) and his Italian counterpart Silvio Berlusconi shake hands after giving a joint press conference in Jerusalem 09 June 2003. Berlusconi is on a regional tour that will also take him to Egypt and Jordan. AFP PHOTO/Gali TIBBON Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Ariel Sharon - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Hombre y dama de hierro. Sharon, ministro de Comercio e Industria en 1986, saluda a la Dama de Hierro, Margaret Thatcher. La carnicería de Sabra y Chatila no detuvo la carrera de Sharon, que siguió ejerciendo el poder en varios cargos durante los sucesivos gobiernos. CHANANIA HERMAN / REUTERS Ariel Sharón - Tony Blair.jpg| Friendship: Ariel Sharon and Tony Blair shake hands at a joint news conference in Jerusalem in December 2004. Reuters Gordon Brown - Sin imagen.jpg| In this handout image provided by the GPO, Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (R) greets British Chancellor of the Exchequer Gordon Brown November 10, 2005 in Tel Aviv, Israel. Gordon is on an official visit to the area. Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Ariel Sharon.jpg| Prime Minister Ariel Sharon met with Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski. Photo by GPO Rusia * Ver Ariel Sharón - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon. Photo Kremlin Fuentes Categoría:Ariel Sharon